Meeting The Strange
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: My part in a fic challenge that me and IzzydaWolfeGrrl were having. This is my character Shilo meeting her characters Izzy and Alicia. Enjoy IzzydaWolfeGrrl!


Shilo was at a lose.

Sitting cross-legged and as still as possible on a large bolder near a large clearing with a a simple waterfall, she scrunched her eyes, trying her best to find her balance. Meditating was still a struggle for her, even with the eleven years of training she now had under her belt.

Sighing in frustration, Shilo sucked in a deep breath, before slowly releasing it, her middle finger and thumbs pressed together on both hands, as they rested on her Indian style folded legs. Slowly and with difficulty, Shilo was able to grasp at her center, letting her breathing relax and her expression to soften as she let the sounds of the forest play their tune.

As her body focused on the ponding of the waterfall on the rocks below it, her chocolate brown ears twitched slightly, as someone approached. A familiar someone. She focused on them, letting him get as close as three feet from her, before she slowly opened her mouth.

"Yes, Master Nuada?" Her voice was calm and her eyes remained closed, letting her other senses go to work, as she let his earthy smell tell her how close and in which direction he was. As he took a step forward, his movements set off vibrations, letting her feel his approach. And, with her ears being animal like, she was able to hear his ever soft and graceful movement.

"I've come to check on you. Apparently you've been following your training." His voice was calm and smooth, as she slowly took in a deep breath, before slowly releasing it. "Its very... difficult, Master. But, yes. I'm trying." Her voice was strained as she tried to keep her concentration, which would slowly start to slip with each word that was pushed from her lips.

Nuada was silent, seeming to see that she was still struggling with fully grasping her meditation. She had excilled greatly in her other stages. It puzzled him that she would struggle with this. He had informed her that, from what he had witnessed from watching Mr. Hellboy's cats, she should be a pro at this as well.

There was a problem with that. She wasn't an earth cat who had been born with the earth. She was born of hell's blood first, before being cast onto the earth for the sole purpose of gathering spirits for the demon Prince of Sheol. Prophesied and destined for following Mr. Hellboy loyally, as he brought nothing but mass chaos and the destruction and Apocalypse to the mortal world.

That was her reason for even training. She needed to learn to control her emotions and teach her to fight and defend herself from those that would try to persuad or force her into becoming a demon of destruction. Something she would never allow herself to become. Never.

Shilo was pulled from the dark part of her mind, as what sounded like a slip of paper was placed on her lap. Allowing herself to open her eyes, Shilo blinked softly into conscious, as she stared at the slip of paper, before looking up at her Master with a quizzical expression.

"Though your stage of meditation is not complete, I will be sending you personnel trainers. They will guide you through the second to last stage of your training; understanding your animal instincts." Shilo frowned, not sure of why she would need to understand her instincts. She had done well with working with them. What purpose could training with them and understanding them bring her?

Giving a slow nod, Shilo watched as Nuada turned to walk into the bushes he had appeared from. "A warning for you, Shilo," she stared at his back with her head cocked to the side. "be careful of what you say and do around the half-breed. She's not very forgiving." With that, Nuada stepped into the bushes, his scent and presence disappearing completely.

Puzzled by her Masters words, Shilo stared down at the royal seal engraved paper with her Masters elegant hand-writting sprawled across the front with the names Alicia Silverfur and Izzy Wolfe sprawled across it. Frowning, Shilo placed the slip of paper in her baggy army green pants pocket, before staring up at the sky through the trees.

It was getting late. Whoever these new masters were, she hoped they would come soon and quickly. Sighing, Shilo closed her eyes again, pulling herself into her meditative posse, as she fought her way back into a state of balance.

An hour or two passed, before the feel, sound, and smell of people approaching pulled at her senses. Relaxing herself, Shilo waited as the two new presence approached, taking the time to get a feel for them. Their auras were strong and colored. Ones aura was red and black mixed with a slim silver outline. A sign of anger and a dark past and present hovering around them, yet a line of humor and goodness holding that blood stained anger in.

The others aura was hard to read. It was pulsing, and switching from yellow to blue to silver to a dark, metallic, gray! Frowning, Shilo tried harder to concentrate on it, before she understood that it was the beings energy; their powers. This being was good natured and had its own past, one that was neither good nor bad. And the pulsing indicated an ever changing view on life.

Taking a deep breath, Shilo inwardly smiled as the sound of two beings crashed through the brush. "Is this the wrong waterfall?" Kia heard one of them ask slowly. "I . . . I don t know!" the other one said, confusion and unsureness in their voice. Allowing a small smile to appear on her face, Shilo slowly opened her emerald green cat eyes.

The two, strange looking, beings stared back at her with confussion and defensive stances. The first one she had heard, was a frightening, yet fascinating sight. She could pass for human, sure. If not for the bat-like ears she possessed. She was rough looking, and bore nicks and scars over what appeared to be her whole body! Her hair was long, smooth, and raven black, causing her bright, fierce, eyes to pop out at you.

The raven haired... girl, was dressed in a shirt a size to big that bore holes, along with her jeans. What surprised Shilo the most was that, like herself most of the time, her feet were bare. The fact that she reaked of vampire and...lycan... was the only thing that made her feel uneasy. She was not a fan of vampires, having found out that her parents had been tricked and killed by vampires in their search for her. And lycan's... well they reminded her of dogs so much, that it simply went back to the whole Cat Demon/Lycan/Wolf War that took place many, thousands, of years ago that was enough to put her more on edge.

The other being, was totally different and normal almost, save for the wolf smell that radiated off the girl, and a faint taste and smell of metal you got from sniffing her. She was pretty, short, and wore a strange assortment of knitted clothing. Her hair was held up by knitting prongs, and her eyes were filled with amusement and an almost easy going feel. That actually freaked her about the girl more than the smell. Nobody was that calming. Not even her Master.

"Hello," Shilo finally said, unfolding herself from the rock, popping her legs and stretching out cat style, before yawning and looking back at them. "Would you two happen to be Alicia Silverfur and Izzy Wolfe?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, as she kept her claw muscles at the ready, in case they attacked.

"Yeah...," The vampire/lycan smelling girl said slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Why?" Shilo smiled, as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with her Master's writing, seeing the metal smelling being, the one that she was guessing was Alicia, seeing as Izzy didn't seem to match the girls face, eyes widen as she accepts the paper.

The other girl, Izzy, stretched as she stepped over to her and plopped down next to her on the large stone she sat on. Shilo watched as Izzy studied her, seeming to smell and take her in, before cocking her head to the side. "So what? Your... Part cat or something?" Shilo chuckled, as she shook her head. "Close, but no. I'm a Cat Demon born from hell." She watched Izzy raise a brow slightly, before shrugging. "Cool. I'm half vampire half werewolf, and Alicia, my friend reading the note, is a a wolf who has the ability to control metal!"

Shilo's eyes widened in awe, as she looked from Izzy to Alicia, an impressed smile on her face. Pondering slightly on what impressive abilities Izzy and Alicia might possess, Shilo shook her head as she realized something. "I'm Shilo, by the way. Shilo Redman."

Shilo watched as Izzy nodded and stretched, popping her neck and shoulders, as Alicia closed the note. "Well," Alicia sighed, frowning slightly. " It seems Nuada wants us to take part in her training. Wants for her to join our little pack til she's nineteen. Alicia took a seat on the other side of Shilo, running her hand through her hair with a slight smile as Izzy shrugged.

"Fine by me . . .," Izzy said, her eyes narrowing. "As long as she doesn t eat my jerky." At this Shilo gave the girl a confussed look, as Alicia laughed, shaking her head. Looking between the two, Shilo cocked her head to the side. She could already tell that training with these two was going to be anything but boring."

**Enjoy IzzydaWolfeGrrl!!**


End file.
